


【周迦/狂周迦】熊物语

by MiloHolic



Series: 周迦Chronicle/ジュナカル·クロニクル [14]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: At least I tried, Comedy, M/M, 不是特别搞笑, 我努力了, 搞笑向
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:08:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26851210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiloHolic/pseuds/MiloHolic
Summary: 目前Chronicle所有篇章里，排在时间线最后的一篇《梦魔的餐桌》之后一不小心被人变小的阿周那，竟然，不是迦尔纳脑补中的可爱小天使，而是个彻头彻尾的熊孩子而阿周那Alter也即将向迦尔纳表示，自己也不遑多让发生在潜航艇回航路上的鸡飞狗跳故事
Relationships: Arjuna Alter | Berserker/Karna | Lancer of Red, Arjuna | Archer/Karna | Lancer of Red
Series: 周迦Chronicle/ジュナカル·クロニクル [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573090
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	【周迦/狂周迦】熊物语

迦尔纳看阿周那，大约戴了有一百来层滤镜，哪怕喝个水都有“不愧是阿周那”的大英雄之风。多亏了迦尔纳那张表情几乎固定的脸，这件丢人事其实没几个人知道。不过，藤丸立香，年方十八，没有什么特别过人的本事，却非常……自强不息，搞懂迦尔纳也不在话下。这也没什么大不了的，处久了，你也能懂迦尔纳——南丁格尔护士长作证，这个人真的很好懂，往最简单的方向猜就行。大多数时候他压根什么也没想，脸上自然也没有什么东西。

当他看见阿周那出现在视线里时，总会出现一些几不可见但十分决定性的微小肢体语言。迦尔纳定理第一条，当迦尔纳看起来很高兴时，他就是真的很高兴，但也许其他人就要哭了，交流E和幸运D可不是开玩笑的。这种健康积极的情绪，最后结果往往是兄弟俩一起智商爆降，（试图）拆房子，未果，正坐挨罚，被关禁闭，一气呵成。

迦勒底就是这样一个拿拳头说话的地方，立香早就习惯了，不然何必自强不息？她甚至学会了就着墙灰吃早饭、头顶圣杯写报告。迦勒底被炸过，被冻过，受过饿，挨过打，翻车过，还被拆过，不就是兄弟打架，有什么好在意的。一次闲聊时间里，她和迦尔纳谈起了这个话题，其主要目的本来只是想难得地调侃一下迦尔纳，但一根筋的大英雄在这方面和他弟弟完全相反，他毫不避讳自己对阿周那的喜爱，满嘴巴里含着食物，用眼神表达出老父亲般的慈爱，宛如一只在腮帮子里塞满了葵花籽的满足仓鼠。

在这个傻哥眼里，阿周那从（御主和迦尔纳谁也没见过的）正太时期起就是一个完美无缺的小孩，自己没能见证实属遗憾。

对此，藤丸立香一直觉得有什么地方不对，但又说不上来。

这是当然，毕竟她看阿周那是没戴滤镜的。

每个做哥的在被弟弟坑得走不动路之前，脑子里都会存在一些美丽的误解；比如“我弟弟绝对生下来就是小天使”啊，“做弟弟的怎么会想杀哥哥”啊，“想杀也就罢了，他怎么可能还想上哥哥”之类的……十分可惜，真相就是真相，事实就是事实，就好比游戏断了签就绝对没法再续上，世界就是这么残酷。这一切道理，施舍的英雄很快就会痛（大部分）并快乐（一点点）地明白过来了。

本条铁律应被强行写进所有的魔术基盘上：吉尔伽美什不可以外借他财宝库里的宝藏。哪个吉尔伽美什都不行。小的那个尤其不行。

不要看他个头小，使起坏、惹起事来，哪怕最熊的金色弓兵也不及万分之一。而且这货十分灵性，事情一出现不妙的势头，他就会咻地一声灵体化躲起来，任凭御主怎样焦头烂额也绝不现身。于是，我们时至今日也不能得知他究竟如何，以及为何要把变小灵药喂给阿周那。总而言之，此事的结果就是少女御主现在摆着阻止迅猛龙的手势，手足无措地和一个被缩小到只有四岁上下的阿周那（弓阶）困在了一起。

“吉尔伽美什你给我出来！你自己喝的版本也没有把人缩得这么小好吧！！”立香怒吼。

她的崩溃是有理由的，前几天她才刚刚发现自己费了牛鼻子劲儿召唤到迦勒底的逆天神明阿周那Alter一夜之间变回了初始状态，无论她怎么问也不能问出个所以然来。Shadow Border已然按照预定计划潜入到了虚数空间里，一时间她是无法再收集任何种火和素材了。想到某圆形素材有多么难以收集，小姑娘气得大发脾气。自知惹了祸的阿周那Alter也不为自己辩解，只是主动躲着她走，几天来，谁都不知道他上哪去了。这还没消气呢，弓阶的阿周那又突然出了状况，人类最后的御主心痛万分——自己最近是和“阿周那”八字不合吗？

无论如何，阿周那也算是受害人。立香平复了一下情绪，蹲下身子，对如今完全是个幼童的弓兵嘀咕道：“你最近是被什么东西诅咒了吗？说好的幸运A呢？”

正太阿周那对着眼前这个情绪过山车的大姐姐，肉乎乎的小脸被戳出一个坑也不哭不闹，可爱得仿佛一个洋娃娃。看样子不光是身体和灵基，他连神智也倒退回了四岁。立香感慨地想着，不管怎么说，至少阿周那打小就生得一副好模样，小孩这么可爱带起来至少不会太糟心。她还在不断腹诽，小小的阿周那已经急不可耐地开了口。

“迦尔纳。”

“嗯？”立香发出一个茫然的鼻音。

“我要迦尔纳。”阿周那大眼睛眨巴眨巴，执拗地说。

“？？？”看来虽然心智和身体都退化了，记忆却神奇地还在。立香只得摆出一副哄小孩的架势，满脸堆笑：“没办法，今天迦尔纳不在呢。”

她说的是实话，但是对小孩这样没用。“我要迦尔纳。”正太阿周那继续复读，“他是我的宿积（敌）！”

要怎么跟一个话都说不清楚的四岁孩子解释，他们正在一级紧急情况中，魔力供给不足，不可以想叫谁出来就叫谁出来？御主只得想办法转移他的注意力：“今天迦尔纳真的不在——要不然姐姐陪你玩？”

遭到拒绝的小阿周那立刻气成了个包子，大大的眼里是闪闪的泪花。立香毫无紧张感，思维在“好可爱”和“怎么办”之间来回跳跃，她还自信地以为完美从者阿周那一定不会对御主做什么，就这么顺滑地错过了安抚熊孩子的最佳时机。

黑米糕团子一样的小阿周那看着她这副心不在焉的样子，笃定她是看不起自己，小娃娃更加不爽了，他猛吸一口气，以惊人的气势高喊：“啪咻啪嗒！”

立香的脸色立马变了：“不可以！”

“迦尔纳！”

“那个也不行！”

“神圣领域扩大！”

“你给我等一下！”

哪怕缩小了，大英雄依然是大英雄。

慌乱之下，立香把令咒都忘了个精光，这样她当然不可能阻止阿周那放出宝具。万幸的是，四岁版的破坏神之手影没有什么伤害，放出来也就和个小皮球差不多，不过是一个能飞、会跑、弹性强、速度快、还很硬的皮球。在狭小的空间里放出这样的东西来，结局就是御主被四岁版破坏神之手影击中脑门，立刻就丢脸地晕了过去，成为了破坏神之皮球的第一号受害者。

理所应当的监护人突然失去了功能，职员们紧急商讨之下一致认为，他们需要一个能制得住这位小祖宗的新保姆。于是，小阿周那最终还是得到了他想要的东西：一个被临时叫出来，搞不清情况，但干劲十足的迦尔纳。

“哈哈哈哈，迦尔纳，我的宿积（敌）！你在这里啊！”看见了他，小阿周那冲着他发出尖锐的笑声，一溜烟就跑了，“有本事的话就来抓我啊！”

迦尔纳：“……”

迦尔纳：“…………？”

就这么愉快地决定了，一头雾水的迦尔纳的第一项任务，是把阿周那捉住。

迦尔纳定理第二条，幸运D是个有个深刻含义的序列，尤其是当对象自认为幸运A时，会产生奇妙的化学反应。

四岁的男孩正是皮得上天入地的年纪，正太阿周那虽然年纪还小，仍知道自己闯祸了，一个孩子最直接的反应就是使出浑身解数找个地方躲起来（多半也是幼吉尔教的）。于是，只能苦了他的哥哥陪着他玩这躲迷藏游戏。

家里没进过小孩，你都不会知道这种看起来空空荡荡的铁皮房子里竟然也有这么多地方能藏：桌子底下、浴缸里头、碗橱下面、箱子背后、服务器机箱里、天花板支架边、乔尔乔斯的暗房里、石像神的被炉下、阿尔托莉雅的零食堆里、作家们的废稿山中、伊凡雷帝的滑梯（？）下……阿周那躲得整条潜航艇人仰马翻，迦尔纳抓他也抓得一头包，但仍然没结果，阿周那总有办法从他指缝里溜走。

平日里所向披靡的顶级从者怎么会在这种小事上屡屡吃瘪？一个还不到他大腿高的小家伙怎么会有这么大的破坏力？生前没带过弟弟妹妹的迦尔纳吃了大亏，施舍的英雄头上顶满了“？”和“？？”，困惑强烈得几乎要化为实体。直到最后，大概是闹累了，露出疲态的阿周那到底还是被迦尔纳揪住衣服后摆，成功捉住，可筋疲力尽的枪兵也不知道自己该拿这个小东西怎么办才好，只得像抓着一只猫一样，把他提溜着往管制室的方向走。

这一段路着实是无端的节外生枝，是迦尔纳的判断错误，或者说，是迦尔纳定理第二条的具体体现。迦尔纳到底还是低估了四岁大英雄的本事，与这种等级的孩子相处，稍有不慎，结果就可谓是毁天灭地级的不同。

走到半路，他遇见了象头神吉娜可，两个人停下交谈了一会。小阿周那对他们的谈话毫无兴趣，只是百无聊赖地四处张望，在他并未受到太大影响的灵基里，千里眼（射手）毫发无损地通常运行着。突然之间，他就像只发现了老鼠的猫一样炸了毛。迦尔纳还不知道他这是怎么了，小阿周那便以极为迅捷的速度伸手抓向迦尔纳背后的粉色毛团，在兄长大惑不解的眼神里，从里面拽出一个同他差不多大小的四岁版阿周那Alter。

抓着Alter尾巴的阿周那大怒。

被抓了尾巴的阿周那Alter也大怒。

刚刚消停的儿童战争顿时再度爆发，两个四岁版煤球团子立刻抛弃了所有天赐神力扭打在一起，纯粹的肉搏也能打得这么昏天黑地，真是长见识了。

至于阿周那Alter是怎么会突然变成这样，又是什么时候神不知鬼不觉地钻进了他背后具现化的火焰里，这会儿施舍的英雄是真的没有余力去思考了。仔细想想，当环境温度不够高时，猫会自动靠向温暖的地方，好像道理就是这样，他以前也这么干过。

吉娜可立马就被指挥去避难，而尽心尽责的迦尔纳继续追着这两个不受控制的弟弟跑。阿周那Alter会飞，变小明显不会影响这一点，他带着阿周那一起上了天，两个孩子在走廊里上蹿下跳，打得风生水起。这可不是开玩笑，就算是小孩子，从者也是从者，一个神和一个大英雄，要是意外破坏了墙壁，那他们所有人都要在虚数空间里永远地浪迹天涯了。

互殴的小团子们快如闪电，纵使敏捷高达A，迦尔纳也难以跟上他们狂奔的速度，最后，他终于忍无可忍，一记真英雄眼炮，这才强制把他们分开。经过这一番闹，管制室里面肯定早就跑得一个人都不剩了，这时就算去了，也只会扩大灾情。

迦尔纳需要一位洞察秋毫的专家来救命。

那么，南丁格尔小姐……算了，还是去找个不会要你小命的吧。

就这样，最终出现在福尔摩斯眼前的，是“每一位成员都在生另两个的气”的印度三宝：一个喘着粗气黑着脸，明显已经被折腾到了情绪爆发边缘的迦尔纳，和他亲自绑来的两个焦团子——枪头挑着一个，腋下夹着一个，俩小娃娃以完全一致的表情低着头、鼓着腮帮子，生着闷气，头顶上冒着烟。

这场景太滑稽了，不过，大侦探福尔摩斯可是受过专业训练的，无论有多好笑，他都不会笑。

福尔摩斯：“噗。”

……除非真的忍不住。

一番观察下来，“知无不言言无不尽”的大侦探，在施舍的英雄颇具压力的注视之下，还是给了迦尔纳一个回答。

总的说来，变小灵药虽然破坏力惊人、害人不浅，但并不危险，所以可以放心，阿周那是不会有事的。

迦尔纳无言地盯住不讲重点的大侦探，深信语言无法传达心意的大英雄，转而用眼神传达自己的深意——你好，你有事吗？阿周那的能耐我不比你清楚，我想知道的是这吗？

福尔摩斯只是对这位暴躁的老哥微微一笑，继续他慢条斯理的解释。变小灵药的原理，一言以蔽之，就是压缩魔力，让从者的灵基自发进行调整去适应这个突然变化的魔力量，只要给一段时间，让阿周那的魔力逐渐恢复，他自然就能变回成人了。

至于阿周那Alter，变小灵药他是沾也没有沾的，神明不说人话，福尔摩斯只能靠推测，也就是乱猜，认为他是在灵基水平骤降，又惹了御主不高兴后自主选择了这个姿态，既可以保存实力，又方便他躲起来等御主消气。

“至于他俩为什么这样……”

福尔摩斯抬头看看被勾在枪头的阿周那，低头看看被迦尔纳夹在腋下的阿周那Alter——怎么回事，他之前明明听说这俩处得还不错，可亲眼所见俩团子眼睛里像是能冒出光来，死瞪对方的眼神火花带闪电的，压根不是那回事啊？

“……我就不知道了。”

他一脸“谜底是不是就在你这个当哥哥的人身上”的探究表情，望向迦尔纳。“不……跟我没什么关系……他俩只是单纯地不对付而已”这句（他自认的）大实话，在大侦探饶有兴致的眼光之下，突然变得有些说不出口，迦尔纳谜之心虚，只得移开了目光。得不到回答的福尔摩斯不恼也不催，他们一个望天一个望地，坐在原地保持尴尬的静默，直到被迦尔纳夹在腋下的阿周那Alter，不知道用了个什么角度把长长的尾巴卷了上来，极为有力地拍在迦尔纳脸上，发出清脆的“啪”一声响。

迦尔纳：“……？？”

福尔摩斯看了一眼墙上的钟，恍然大悟：“哦！已经到了晚饭时间了。”

脸上带着红红一条尾巴印的迦尔纳：“…………”

莎士比亚曰，好孩子有饭吃，坏孩子只能看好孩子吃。

莎士比亚：“我没说过。”

作为砸晕了御主、大闹Shadow Border、还欺负了阿周那Alter（童谣的指控）、几小时之内便闯祸无数的罪魁祸首，阿周那的惩罚是今晚没有东西吃。该惩罚由迦勒底幼女团决定并执行，就连所长都颠覆不了。

本来，迦尔纳以为这惩罚对从者而言实在微不足道，毕竟，他们本质上是不需要进食的。但出乎他意料的是，站在一边只能看不能吃的小阿周那还是委屈得眼泪汪汪——看到几位小女孩从者带着阿周那Alter吃着布狄卡和卫宫做出来的美食，自己却无缘，对小孩子而言果然残忍。

原来如此，这是精神上的惩罚多过于肉体上的惩罚——迦尔纳一边这么想着，一边秉承着未成年人有罪监护人同责的思想，放弃了自己的晚饭与气鼓鼓的阿周那一同在一边罚站。

他的小哭包弟弟丝毫不同他客气，立刻钻进哥哥怀里，半强迫半暗示地让他抱住了自己，像个真正的小男孩一样巴在哥哥身上，两条细细的胳膊圈住迦尔纳的脖子，小小的脸贴在他的手臂上，占尽了四岁男孩的优势。

假若藤丸立香能够在场，她定然会吐槽：哭倒是哭得痛苦，捣蛋下次还是敢。说好的他是你的宿积（敌）呢？你家宿积（敌）是这么用的吗？同样，她也一定可以看出，被弟弟当了猫爬架的迦尔纳十分愉快，整个人高兴得几乎要发光了。

没有在世界上孤独地颠沛流离过的人怕是很难理解太阳神之子的喜悦——他是多么，多么地渴望能拥有自己的家人啊。现在落在他怀里的这个小团子虽然熊得没眼看、处处挑战迦尔纳的耐心极限，虽然不会像成人版阿周那那样，让他产生与之一战、不死不休的冲动，虽然不会让他感受到强烈的胜负心，却能够真实地让他感受到，这是自己的亲人。

怀里抱着一个与自己血缘相连、能够全身心依赖自己的小家伙，迦尔纳是真的非常满足。

这份感动还没持续上多大一会儿，就看见阿周那Alter摇摇晃晃地飘了过来——如今他也是孩童状态，一个佛系狂战士不知何时竟和幼女从者们竟然打成了一片——迦尔纳甚至有些惊讶地发现，他手里还端着一碗颜色漂亮的苹果派。

他在阿周那的跟前停了下来，幼化后与孩童阿周那几乎一模一样的小脸上是与年纪全不相符、极为老成的面无表情，阿周那转过身来，看了看Alter，又看了看他手里的苹果派，小小的眼睛里燃起一丝光芒。

这是看到阿周那没有晚饭吃，心下过意不去所以要同他分享吧，迦尔纳满心慈爱地想着，多么友善的孩子啊，果然我们家阿周那小时候就是个小天使——

然后，他眼睁睁地看着阿周那Alter以从容的、决绝的、毫不犹豫的动作，将一整碗苹果派迅猛又干脆地“啪嗒”一声扣在了阿周那脸上。

迦尔纳：“………………………………？”

阿周那Alter一边嘴角抬了抬，露出一个满含嘲讽意味的微笑。

被糊了一脸糖霜面筋的阿周那再次勃然大怒。

受了侮辱的大英雄（四岁版）怒不可遏，他踩着迦尔纳的腹肌一跃而起，把哥哥无情地踹倒在地，同时精准无比地一把扑向飘在半空的阿周那Alter，两个四岁版煤球团子，两小时不到的时间里，第二次抛弃所有天赐神力扭打在一起，狭小的食堂里立马鸡飞狗跳、食物盘子和啪咻啪嗒乱飞。

而迦尔纳，唯一有能力阻止这一切的迦尔纳备受打击，像死了一样仰面躺在地上动也不动，只觉得头也痛，心也痛，腹肌也痛，身体里传来梦想哗啦啦碎裂的声音，任凭身边到处都是尖叫和惨象，他也啥都不想管，只想在这地板上静静地躺一会。

谁去把拯救世界的帕尔瓦蒂小姐叫来……罢了，世界还是毁灭了算了。

作为一艘娇小玲珑的虚数潜航艇，你需要多少东西才能保证自己不会在航行过程中因为这种荒唐的理由突然沉船？一个冷静掌握事态的核心，一位面面俱到分析事态的头脑，一位靠谱的掌舵手，一个怕死的船长，由万能的天才打造的坚韧船身，作为导航仪的平面之月，足够的资源，老实听指挥的船员，以及一个振作起来饲养——不是，制止弟弟的迦尔纳。

在这个残忍又冰冷的世界里，只有迦尔纳的魔力放出（炎）还有点温度。

不愧都是破坏神的血脉（其中一个还把破坏神给吃了），两个团子阿周那都是顽强的阿周那，互殴了半天也没见个结果，只是在狭小的房间里表演破坏神的弹珠。好不容易走出房门来吃一顿晚餐却天降横祸的吉娜可惊慌失措地将褪色纸片迦尔纳从地上捡起来，一阵死亡摇晃。这样的举动是非常危险的，两个熊孩子立刻像长了眼睛一样径直冲着她飞了过来。眼看姐姐（自称）要遭殃，施舍的英雄终于复活，他充分发挥了敏捷A与魔力放出A的优势，一手阻止了他们迫害吉娜可的前进路线，接住了这团小而精准的毁灭黑云，他左手一个右手一个，撕开这两个混世小魔王，哐当一声把他俩的头撞在一起，收获了两个蚊香眼正太。

不要以为你变小了，变可爱了，你哥就治不了你了。

迦尔纳十分自满地哼了一声，站起来，听见了异常的响动抬起了头，眼前赫然是两个模样十分熟悉的啪咻啪嗒小弹珠，跟着他们的主人一起高速朝着他的脑门飞过来。两手被占满的迦尔纳急中生智，使出敏捷A躲过第一个，使用左手的阿周那Alter弹飞了第二个，然而多亏了幸运D这种可以影响因果律的神秘数值，被躲过的第一个不堪落后，在墙上反弹了两下，使出完美的反向全垒打高速冲向迦尔纳的后脑勺，将这位可怜的大哥击晕了过去，制造出了破坏神之皮球的受害者第二号。

神罚执行。

地上趴着晕过去的蚊香眼印度人一号二号三号，但这场无妄之灾总算是结束了。

骚乱平息之后一小时，藤丸立香在玛修无微不至的照看下醒了过来。她的第一反应就是拉住紫发少女，严肃地询问，“我是在……天堂还是地狱？”

玛修：“达芬奇亲，我觉得前辈可能被砸傻了……”

幸好，立香还没有傻。按照诊断，多亏了御主头铁才没被砸得脑震荡，自然也就不必被南丁格尔切掉脑袋进行治疗。真是可喜可贺。

立香走出医务室的门，十分庆幸自己并没有看到满地的伤患，或者走来走去的天使，只是每一个人和从者，看起来都是一副受了极大心理创伤的样子。她顿时充满了罪恶感——潜航艇地方很小，医务室里只有一张床，大家多半都会考虑御主优先，而将宝贵的资源让给她使用。如果还有其他人比她更需要帮助的人怎么办？

“就算你是真的傻，你以为我也是傻子吗？”对她的担忧，阿斯克勒庇俄斯果断又不屑地回答，“你的房间不还空着一张床吗？”

藤丸立香：“………………也是哦。”

时间已经到了夜里。于是，人类最后的御主藤丸立香，在回到自己的房间里后，看见的就是这样一副场景。

她的床的确已经被占用了。迦尔纳脑门上贴着张看起来过于随意的膏药，一脸痛苦，却睡得醒不过来。在他的左右两侧，阿周那（四岁版）和阿周那Alter（四岁版）难得相处在同一空间里还没有打架，他们一人抱了一边手臂，乖巧地贴在兄长身侧，睡得香香甜甜。Alter甚至用上了尾巴卷住迦尔纳的手腕，像是只不讲道理的猫科动物。

三个拥有魔力放出的单位挤在一张床上，温度高得立香靠近都感到灼人，不过她并不是特别在意。到了明天，魔药的效果应该就会褪去，希望届时她也可以抓住幼吉尔进行审问。今天确实是辛苦了迦尔纳，无论如何，现在该让他好好休息了。

……不过，被两个弟弟缠着真的算得上休息吗？他看起来好像被人下了昏睡符咒……而且看起来，就好像是迦尔纳被摆成了捕获这两个小魔鬼的饵一样……

迦尔纳第三定理，在一个地方摆上一只迦尔纳，放上篮子，支起一根树枝，你很快就能收获阿周那，以前是一只，现在是两只。

这事御主管不了，她也不想管——和平不好吗？省心不好吗？她摇了摇头，果断放弃了思考，将阿周那们的饵和咬饵的肉食动物×2留在原地，转身离开自己的房间。今晚，就在玛修那边逃难——不，将就一下好了，可爱的学妹一定不会介意的。

三天后。

立香腋下夹着一个三岁大小、一脸懵逼、雪团子般的小迦尔纳，急速在船舱里奔跑。她身后漂着一个正太形态、尾巴上下拍打的阿周那Alter，黑白分明的猫眼睛好奇地盯在迦尔纳团子的屁股上，阿周那本人不知上哪去了，用膝盖想都知道肯定是羞耻心发作躲起来不肯见人，而御主的脸气得几乎与头发同色，整个人都要爆炸了。她站定身形，发出一声中气十足的大吼。

“吉尔————！你给我出来————！！！”

——就这样，为了让Shadow Border不要翻车，今天，藤丸立香也在自强不息地努力着。

End


End file.
